Basi/Main article
Basi is a hippopotamus who appears in The Lion Guard. He is the leader of the hippopotamuses, and the father of Beshte. Appearance Perhaps the largest hippopotamus in his pod, Basi is massive, portly, and well-built. His age is evident in the numerous hairs protruding from his muzzle and the notches in his ears, perhaps evidence of a past fight. Unlike his son, who is paler in color, Basi is dark brownish-gray, with a pale underbelly and dark rims around his eyes. Several dark spots dot his back, and his eyes are a murky green. A stunt patch of black hair sticks up from his otherwise bald head. Personality Much like his son, Basi is a gentle giant with a sunny disposition. No matter the species, whether he's speaking with a crocodile or a lion, Basi is amicable and open, willing to engage in conversation and negotiate according to the customs of the Pride Lands. Even in the face of adversity, such as Makuu's violent takeover of Big Springs, Basi maintains his temper and graciously offers the crocodile a chance to return once the fish have returned in plenty. Being so learned in the ways of the animals, Basi is knowledgeable and wise. Despite being an animal with a very different way of life, he understands the customs of the crocodiles and how this affects his pod's everyday life. Unlike the inexperienced young Makuu, Basi grasps an understanding of the Circle of Life and how every animal must give and take in order to keep it in balance. Information Backstory Basi is a hippopotamus who lived in the Pride Lands during Simba's reign. He presumably became leader of his pod sometime after reaching adulthood. He reared a single son, Beshte. The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" Basi is first seen when Beshte brings his friends to Big Springs. While there, Beshte explains to them how the fish pick his hide and teeth clean, and Basi adds that the crocodiles eat the fish when the population spikes, thus fulfilling the Circle of Life. In the midst of their talk, Pua, the leader of the crocodiles, approaches and asks Basi how the fish are faring. Basi suggests that the float come back next week, and Pua amicably agrees, leading his crocodiles away. However, before he can leave, he is challenged by Makuu, who accuses him of being afraid of Basi. The two arrange a mashindano, which Basi explains as being a physical contest that determines the leader of the crocodiles. When the mashindano takes place, Basi watches alongside his son, Beshte. At the start of the event, Basi can be seen chanting, and in the midst of the brawl, he comments that Pua is too tired and weak to take on Makuu. Not long after this comment, Makuu wins, and Basi explains that as defeated leader, Pua is banished from the crocodile float. Basi makes his final appearance when the Circle of Life is brought back into balance, with the crocodiles returning Big Springs to the hippopotamuses. As Makuu strides sullenly out of the water, Basi calls out after him, inviting him to come back once the fish are in plenty. He reminds him that all he has to do is ask, and Makuu promises to keep the proposition in mind. "The Kupatana Celebration" Along with Mbuni and Twiga, Basi practices a song for the Kupatana celebration. Simba listens from a nearby hillside and compliments Basi's performance to Beshte, who tells the king that Basi has been practicing relentlessly. At the official celebration, Basi contributes his voice to the opening choral piece, and he watches in awe as the baobab blossoms begin to bloom. "Bunga and the King" When Beshte witnesses Simba jump across a canyon with Bunga on his back, he quotes his father, who always says, "Live long enough, and you'll see everything." "The Trouble With Galagos" When confronted with Shingo the giraffe stuck in a tree, Beshte once more quotes his father, saying, "Live long enough, and you'll see everything." Relations Voice Actors * The Lion Guard - (2016–) - (TV series) - Kevin Michael Richardson Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Leaders Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Males Category:Official Characters Category:Parents Category:Pride Landers